Stay
by laceandotherthings7
Summary: Micah Alderson was tired of her boring life. She wants something exciting, and one night she finally gets her wish. Marty and Doc hope to travel back to 2015 to make sure that the timeline is back on track, but Doc by accident entered the wrong year placing them in 2016 instead of 2015. With only half a container of plutonium they are going to need Micah's help to get back to 1985.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: For the sake of my story Doc fixed the DeLorean after the third movie, but Doc also has his time travelling train with his family. This story will be slightly modified from the canon story to better fit with the one that I am writing. With that said I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing but my OC. I don't own anything related to Back to the Future.

* * *

Micah Alderson was not having a good day to say the least. She brushed her teeth vigorously in attempt to remove the stench of morning breath, and at the same time her other hand was trying to work out the never ending mess that was her shoulder length blonde hair. Granted this was her fault. She knew she shouldn't have hit snooze for the third time but she did anyway.

Making her way back into her room Micah made an effort to find something clean to wear to school. She dug through the piles of clothes on her floor, smelling a few and if there was a funny odor she would toss the article of clothing over her shoulder. She finally found a sweater that slightly resembled confetti cake with the cream knit with flecks of pink and blue. She also decided to throw on yesterday's pair of light wash mom jeans.

Micah managed to grab a glimpse of the clock that sat on her bed side table as she finished putting on her Chelsea boots. _8:10_ the clock read.

"Ten minutes. I can make it in ten minutes," she told herself as she quickly grabbed her backpack and made her way out the front door.

Micah got in her car praying she wouldn't get stopped every red light and pulled out of her driveway into the direction toward Hill Valley High.

* * *

Just in typical Micah fashion she ended up 15 minutes late for school.

"Stupid red lights," Micah mumbled under her breath.

Before shutting her locker as quietly as she could she looked over her shoulder making sure no sign of Strickland was around. When she saw no sight of him she let out a sigh of relief and shut her locker.

"I swear the dude has a permanent stick up his ass," she said as she rounded the corner and came face to face with the one person she hoped to avoid.

"Great," the look on Strickland's face told her he was not happy at all but what else is new. He already had his notorious pad of tardy slips out and was writing her up.

He placed the slip into Micah's outstretched hand and said, "I believe this is your fourth tardy Ms. Alderson. What is the reason this time?"

Micah had given up on trying to give him excuses so she merely shrugged.

Strickland looked at her and with a raise of his eyebrows said, "Well then you know the rules. You have a Saturday detention. Now get to class," and with that he made his way down the hallway no doubt trying to find his next victim.

Micah crumpled up the little piece of paper and walked into her human geography class. She took a seat beside her best friend Sam who gave her a knowing look.

When the teacher wasn't paying attention Sam leaned over and whispered, "I'm guessing you have a detention now?"

Micah gave her a small smile, "How did you ever guess?"

Sam smiled, "My psychic abilities. Was it your mom again?"

Micah frowned, "Isn't it always?"

Sam gave her a sympathetic look before leaning back into her chair. Micah did her best to pay attention to the lecture and not to think about the hell her mom had put her through last night.

* * *

Before Micah knew it the lunch bell rang. She stood up from her seat and exited the English classroom.

When she got to the cafeteria she made her way towards the table she and Sam sit at. Around 15 minutes later she caught Sam sit across from her with her peripheral just as she was finishing algebra homework.

"So Josh still hasn't asked me to the Enchantment under the Sea Dance," Sam said slightly annoyed.

Micah furrowed her brows, "Really?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah," Sam planted her hands on the table and leaned in closer to Micah, "I mean I have been showing him all the signs that I want him to ask me! I don't know what his deal is. Do you think he's going to ask someone else?" Sam's eyes widened with concern.

Micah instantly shook her head, "No way. He's probably just trying to figure out the best way to ask you is all," she reassured her friend.

Sam scoffed and crossed her arms, "The best way to have asked me would have been weeks ago. The dance is a little over three weeks away! He's cutting it pretty close."

Micah sighed, "Look, just relax. I'm sure he'll ask you soon."

Sam pouted for a few more seconds but eventually she sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Yeah your probably right."

Micah smiled, "Aren't I always?" She jokingly asked.

"Oh be quiet Mic," Sam exclaimed throwing a grape at Micah's head, "so anyone you're hoping for to ask you?"

With a roll of her eyes Micah said, "I've already told you countless of times I'm not going to the dance. I think the whole thing is dumb, plus I don't have a dress, and no I'm not really interested in anyone here."

"What about Marty?" Sam asked.

"Marty Mcfly? No, I just tutor him occasionally. I wouldn't even say we're friends," Micah said looking over at the table where Marty was being shoved around by Griff.

"You could come with me and Josh," Sam suggested.

It was Micah's turn to scoff, "What? So I can third wheel? Thanks but no thanks. Besides I highly doubt I would be able to take off work anyway. You know how Benny is," she said.

"Why don't you just quit? You hate that place anyway?" Sam asked.

She was right. Micah hated that little Pizzeria more that she hated school, but the place paid well and if she wanted the house bills to be paid she had no other choice.

Micah looked at Sam and said, "You know why."

Sam quickly became aggravated once more, "Tell your mom to grow up and instead of sitting on her ass and drinking herself to death she should be a mother for once and take care of you instead!"

Micah shook her head and stood as the bell rang indicating that lunch was over.

"You know that battle is a losing one," she said as they began to walk to their next period.

Sam sighed, "I know. It just makes me so mad that she can't seem to take care of you."

"Let it go. I did a long time ago," Micah said.

"That's the problem. I can't," Sam told her best friend as they took their seats.

* * *

"MICAH!"

She tried her best to block out the annoying, gravelly voice that belonged to Benny.

"Micah! Where do you think you are going?" Benny asked while she was putting on her coat.

"It's my break Benny. I'm going out the back to get some fresh air," Micah said trying to keep her tone as respectful as possible.

Benny ran a hand over his slicked back black hair and said, "Yeah? Well no longer that ten minutes you have tables to tend to."

Micah let out an aggravated sigh and said, "Okay," and walked out the door that lead to the back alley.

She took a deep breath as soon as the fresh air hit her. Releasing the breath slowly, Micah shut her eyes and willed herself to not let the tears that wanted so badly to come out spill down her cheeks.

In that moment she hated everything about her life. She hated the fact that she felt so stuck and like she was going nowhere. She hated that the only reason, no, the only person who put her in this predicament didn't give a shit, but would rather drown them self in bottle after bottle. She hated the fact that her life was so boring and mechanical. Wake up, go to school, come home, go to work, come home again, do homework, and repeat. She hated it all.

Just as she was finishing herself pity party Micah noticed a bright flash of light behind her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes in confusion and just as she did so she heard a loud popping like sound.

"What the hell?" She asked herself and before she could process anything she threw herself against the side of the building just as a car burst into thin air and was making its way towards the back of the alley. Micah stared with wide eyes for she was sure the car was going to crash straight into the wall, but to her complete amazement the car managed to stop with an inch of space between the wall and the front bumper.

Micah stood frozen, unsure of what she should do. Should she go and see if whoever was in the car was alright or should she call the police. She didn't know. Micah just stood and watched to see if anyone would come out of the car.

She had so many questions running through her head. Did the car really just came out of thin air or was she finally losing it? Was she so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that a car was coming?

While Micah was trying to make sense of everything two people emerged from the car.

"Jesus Doc! I thought you said that there would be nothing but farm here?" Micah heard a young man said.

"Sorry Marty! I swear that's what I thought there wouldn't be!" An older man said surely.

"Marty?" Micah asked herself. Did Griff put him up to this? Micah began to walk her way over and the figures became clearer. As she kept moving closer she noticed a wild hair man wearing possibly one of the tackiest clothing she has ever seen. He was wearing bright orange shorts and a yellow top. His bright green and blue striped socks went all the way past his calves. If Micah looked at him to long she was sure she would get a headache so she moved her gaze to none other than Marty Mcfly.

The two hadn't noticed her yet so when she spoke both of them jumped.

Micah crossed her arms and said, "Marty what the hell are you doing? Did Griff put you up to this? I saw him bothering you earlier at lunch?"

The young man turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know my name?" He asked the tone of his voice raising along with some anxiety.

Micah furrowed her brows in confusion. Who stood before her looked like Marty but at the same time he didn't. The style and attitude was completely different. Marty was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a checkered shirt tucked into them. Instead of his normal black and red jacket he opted for a jean one to match his pants. He also wasn't wearing his normal Nike's but rather a vintage pair that could date all the way back to the 80's. The biggest difference of all though was his eyes. Marty's chocolate brown eyes seemed to have transformed into the clearest blue she has ever seen.

"Excuse me?" Marty said shaking Micah out of her daze.

She shook her head and said, "What do you mean how do I know your name? I tutor you. We go to the same school. Did Griff hit you to many times upside the head?" Micah said not liking the game he was trying to play, "Did he put you up to this? You could have gotten killed! Who's this?" Micah knew she was asking too many questions, she could see it on Marty's face but she just wanted to understand.

The man with the wild hair eyes got wider. "Great Scott," he said and began to rummage around in the car, "oh no!"

Marty took his attention of Micah and asked, "What Doc?"

Doc pulled himself out of the car and walked over to Marty. He placed his hands on top of Marty's shoulders and said, "Why didn't you tell me I put in the wrong date! We didn't go back to October 21st, 2015 but October 21st 2016! And this young lady seems to know your son and is now confusing you for him!" Doc's eyes got even wider, "Great Scott! I've spoken too much! She has heard too much!"

Marty forgot Micah all together and now his full attention was on Doc.

"Wait. Are you meaning to tell me we are in the year 2016 and not 2015? Doc all we were supposed to do is make a quick trip and make sure that the timeline was back on track in 2015," Marty said.

At this point Doc had forgotten Micah was there as well and he opened the trunk.

"It's okay Marty. We have extra plutonium," he said opening a case that had a hazard symbol on it, "Oh shit," he said.

"What is it now Doc?" Marty asked and by the tone of his voice it sounded like he could take no more bad news.

"I'm afraid this is our last vile and not only is it our last vile! It appears to have leaked and it is now only half a vile!" Doc said.

"Ah this is heavy. How the hell are we going to get back?" Marty asked.

At this point Micah couldn't take this none sense anymore.

"Whoa!" She half yelled causing the two who had forgotten her to jump again.

"What the actual hell you talking about. Marty does Griff have you smuggling hazardous material? What the hell are you thinking?" Micah was in complete shock. "Also what do you mean go back to 2015? Are you on drugs?"

"Look I know this is going to sound crazy," Marty started.

Doc came up behind Marty and clamped a hand over his mouth and asked, "Marty what are you doing?"

Marty easily removed Doc's hand from his mouth. "What she's already seen too much anyway," he said to Doc. Marty turned back to her and continued, "and you probably won't believe me but that," he said pointing to the car, "is a time machine. It runs on plutonium but the problem here is each trip takes one of these," he grabbed the half empty container from Doc, "and we only have half a vile. Do you know any place we could get some more?"

Micah stared dumbfounded for a few moments before she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Good one Marty! You almost had be there for a second," her giggles quickly died though as she saw the serious looks on both their faces.

She quickly came to the realization that they truly believed this, "You aren't joking are you?"

Marty sighed with relief hoping she was finally coming to terms. "No," he paused and glanced down at the name tag on her chest, "Micah. I'm not. Is there any way you can help."

Micah took and deep breath and said, "Look even if I believe you Marty, which I don't. They don't exactly just sell plutonium at the local convenience store. That's some hazardous shit you're dealing with. Now if you explain to me what is really going on here I won't call your parents." She said pulling out her cell phone for good measure.

"No!" Marty practically yelled, "Don't do that. I promise you I'm being honest. If I tell you something you can't tell anyone! We really are from the past. This is Doctor Emmett Brown," he said pointed the crazy haired man and by the look on his face Micah could tell he was not pleased by the fact that Marty was telling her this.

"He created that time machine out of a DeLorean which was a car popular back in 1985, which is where we are from. I'm guessing you are calling me Marty because you know my son Marty Jr. I know this is a lot to take in but please help us. We are desperate here." At that she heard Doc Brown scoff as if to say the only one who was desperate was Marty.

Micah tried to clear her quickly drying throat and said, "I'm going to need more proof than just a story Marty."

"Um," Marty said trying to think. "Ah!" he began to pat his pockets and when he finally found what he was looking for he pulled it out. Micah could make out that it was a wallet. Marty opened it and pulled out his license and handed it to her.

Micah looked at him slightly confused.

"The birth date," Marty said as if it were obvious.

"Oh right," Micah shook her head and casted her gaze downward toward the card. To her utter disbelief the date of birth read June 12, 1968.

"Holy shit," Micah said handing it back to Marty. He grabbed it and placed it back in the wallet.

"I know. I can only imagine what you are feeling right now and I hate to put this amount of pressure on you but you can't tell anyone. It can mess up a lot of things. The only reason I told you is because I'm hoping you will find it in the goodness of your heart to help us," he said smoothly.

This was most definitely not the Marty that Micah was familiar with. The one who stood in front of her was such a smooth talker, something the Marty in her time never was. She did know one thing though. She wasn't going to tell anyone and it wasn't for them. It was simply for the fact that this was all too crazy and no one believe her even if she did tell.

"I don't know how I could help you," she finally said.

Finally Doc decided it was time to speak and since Marty threw all caution to the wind he figured it was too late to try and be careful around this young women, "How about a place to stay for the night?" he asked.

Micah just stared at the pair in front of her. She didn't know how safe that would be. Letting two strangers come into her home, but at the same time one of the strangers was the father of the boy she tutors. Also wasn't she just complaining about how she went through the same routine every day? Well this would definitely change it up. Micah was still contemplating the pros and cons when she heard Benny's voice.

"Micah! It's been more than 10 minutes. Get back in here!" He yelled then slammed the door shut.

Micah looked over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't come back outside. When she knew he hadn't she turned back to Doc and Marty.

"You two wait here and I'll come get you when my shift is done," she said then turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait," Marty said and grabbed onto her hand, "you won't tell anyone right?"

Micah let go of his hand, "Of course not. Even if I wanted to and I told anyone they would probably think I'm crazy," she said.

Marty gave her a smile, "Yeah probably," he said.

Micah gave him a small smile, "Wait here," she said and went back into the pizzeria.

For the rest of the duration of Micah's shift all she could think about was the potential mess she had just gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC. I don't own anything related to Back to the Future.

* * *

The rest of Micah's shift seemed to last much longer than the two hours it actual was. It did eventually end though, and as soon as she clocked out she practically ran to door leading to the back alley. She saw Marty and Doc seeming to be having a deep discussion. Not wanting to be rude and eaves drop she cleared her throat to make her presence know.

The pair turned their gaze on her, "Hey, I'm kind of at a loss of what to do here so do you guys just want to come back to my place?" Marty and Doc looked at each other and had a silent conversation. It ended with Marty giving a small shrug and Doc saying, "It appears we have no other option."

Now the three were all piled into Micah's silver Toyota Corolla with The 1975 playing quietly in the background. For the whole duration of the drive none of them tried to make small talk. Doc sat in the back trying to figure out a way to get more plutonium, Marty was in the passenger thinking that this was all a bad idea and Doc should have never built a new DeLorean. He also made a promise to himself when he got back to 1985 that he would never touch the time machine again. Micah just couldn't wrap her head around the situation she was in. Maybe these people where just insane and had somehow escaped an asylum somewhere, and now she was letting them in her house!

After about 15 minutes of awkward silence Micah pulled into her driveway and parked.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and fumbled for her house key. When it was found she opened her door and pulled herself out. Marty and Doc followed suit.

Micah was just putting her key into the lock when she heard Marty give a nervous chuckle as if he was doing something wrong, "Are you sure your parents aren't going to mind us staying here?"

"Trust me. You guys will be fine," she said. Besides her mother was out doing her nightly routine of bar hopping. "It's just going to be us three so calm down," Micah tried to reassure him and walked through the door leaving it open for them to follow.

Marty came in last and shut the door behind him. Micah didn't know about them but she was starving.

"Are you guy's hungry? I can order a pizza or something," she turned to look at them and saw they were staring at their surroundings in bewilderment.

Micah looked around as well trying to understand what had them dazed. The kitchen appeared to be relatively clean. There were a few dishes in the sink but that was nothing new.

"What?" Micah asked slightly annoyed.

Marty was kind enough to answer her, "Nothing. It's just that everything is so different. Nothing is like how it was the last time we were here. Maybe we messed up the progress of technology somewhere along the way Doc?" he turned to look at Emmett.

Micah pressed her lips together and nodded, "Well I'm going to order a pizza. Do you guys want anything?"

"We'll just have what you'll have," Marty gave her a small smile, trying to give the girl some form of simplicity.

"Okay," Micah pulled out her phone and opened an app to place an order. Once she had everything she wanted to she dug through her purse to grab her debit card. When the order was finalized she looked up at the boys, "Okay. Pizza should be here in about 20 minutes."

Doc looked to Micah, "Micah do you know any place we could get plutonium?" Micah rolled her eyes.

"I already told you I don't know, but I'm sure we could google it or something," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Google it?" Marty asked with confusion, "what does that mean?"

Micah opened the door that led to the basement which also happened to be her room. She walked past the little family area and grabbed her laptop off the couch. She booted it up as she was walking up the stairs. Sitting at the tiny table in the kitchen she opened a web browser and typed "where can you get plutonium" and hit search. Unfortunately nothing was really coming up.

"Well looks like you are shit out of luck," Micah told them after searching the web for a substantial amount of time, "nothing is coming up on where exactly you can get plutonium."

Doc shook his head as if he had been contemplating an idea for quite some time. Micah didn't like the look on his face.

"I'm afraid it has come to the only solution I know," he mumbled.

"What is it Doc?" Marty placed his hands on his hips.

"Marty, we are going to have to go the power plant that the Libyans stole from all those years ago and borrow some more!"

Marty and Micah were rendered speechless.

"Doc what are you talking about? Have you lost it? There has got to be another solution here," Marty started but Micah cut him off, "You're nuts! Do you know what kind of trouble you are going to get it? The kind of trouble you can get me in? That place is so heavily protected since the raid in 85 you won't even have a chance to get past the front gate!"

Micah couldn't help herself as she began to panic. The kind of legal trouble she would get into when this crazy scientist was caught. The cops would trace it back to her. They will coming knocking on her door knowing she had housed him and new about this plan. She would be convicted just as harshly as these two.

"Micah and Marty there is no other way! That time machine runs on plutonium and we are out! I won't get caught. I just need time to formulate a full proof plan. Tomorrow I will go get the DeLorean and bring it back here, create a plan, execute it, and we should be back in 1985 in no time!" Doc exclaimed looking Marty dead in the eye. He was so sure of himself and he honestly believed this was a rational idea.

Marty looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Doc we can't do that to her. She's being nice enough to let us stay the night. Let's not abuse that. There has to be another way. I mean we can't involve her in something like that! Do you know the amount of trouble she will get in if you get caught and the cops link this back to her?" Micah was nodding her head in agreement.

Doc's wild eyes appeared even wilder under the dim kitchen light, "Marty wake up! She is already involved! We can't stay here. I have a family! You have a family! What about Jenniffer? Not to mention what could happen to the future if we stay. Are you not thinking?" Doc all but shouted and placed his heavy hands on top of Marty's shoulders.

Marty sighed, "Of course I'm thinking Doc, but at the same time this idea just seems too risky," Marty was beginning to relent seeing that their options were so limited.

Doc nodded in understanding of Marty's reluctance, "I promise Marty I won't get caught."

The trios head turned at the sound of a knock coming from the door. Micah stood from her seat, "Pizza's here."

She opened the door to greet a greasy faced teenager. She smiled.

"I got a large cheese pizza with vegetables for this address," he said showing her a slip of paper.

"Yeah that would be us. Thank you and have a good night," she hurriedly said and shut the door, "Let's just eat some pizza and talk about this later. Is that okay?" Micah begged.

Doc nodded as Marty said, "That's fine. Besides I'm starving."

Micah, Doc, and Marty sat around the little coffee table in the basement. The empty pizza box placed aside was long forgotten. Micah had been able to find information on the power plant, per Doc's request, since the raid back in the 80's. She was somehow able to find details on the new security system as well.

Micah didn't see a good ending. This place is so heavily protected there is no way Emmett was going to be able to pull this off.

She was also able to find a layout of the place and printed it out to give to Doc. He had been going through plan after plan which Micah had refuted all. He would start with, "Oh! We can enter at the upper level door on the east end and maneuver our way to the storage on the south! Where they keep the plutonium!"

All Micah had to do was look at the layout to know that wasn't going to work, "Yeah that's all fine and dandy man, but once you open that door you are going to trigger the alarm system and the guards on the east end will have your ass. Like I said earlier this is going to be impossible. Unless somehow you are able to shut off the power for x amount of time, take out the guards, and in that short window you have make your way up to the south end and get your precious plutonium."

Micah thought more than once to just call the cops. She really couldn't understand why she was willing to jeopardize her freedom for the people she just met. Who claim to be time travelers! It just didn't make sense for her to be helping them, but here she was doing research and pulling up the plants layout to help this wild man break into it.

"Great Scott," Micah turned to Doc who had a new look of admiration towards her, "you are absolutely brilliant," he continued.

Micah was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"That's it," he stood with new found excitement, "cut the electricity. Distract the guards and before the backup generators start grab the plutonium and leave! It's perfect!"

"No! I wasn't being serious. I was trying to further my point that this was impossible. There is no way you are going to be able to do all that," Emmett cut her off, clearly not pleased with her doubt in him.

"Yes, well I've also been told that none of my inventions would work but that wasn't true! I invented a time machine! Please, don't doubt my ability," Doc told her.

Marty was slightly shocked by this behavior. Sure the Doc was stressed and worried that he was stuck here and the odds weren't looking so good, but that didn't give him a reason to snap at the poor girl.

Marty stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Woah take it easy. It's fine. We'll figure something out. We aren't going to be stuck here Doc, you're going to see your family again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Micah attempted to apologize.

Doc took in a calming breath, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sure this is a lot of stress on you and you're being kind enough to help."

Micah shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Her head turned toward the ceiling as she heard the sound of the back door opening and her mother's loud gate. She gulped, knowing her mom was seconds away from passing out.

Marty's eyes widened and looked at Micah, "I thought you said no one was going to be home?"

Micah rose from her place on the floor, "I didn't say that exactly," she looked towards the clock that hung on the wall. _2:45._ Right on time.

"Just stay here. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she turned just as the door to the basement opened slightly.

"Mikey," she heard her mother slur, "Can you help me get out of this goddamn dress!"

Micah rolled her eyes, sighed and made her way up the steps.

* * *

A couple of minutes turned into twenty. Micah had just thought she had succeeded in calming her mother down before a new wave of tears emerged.

Micah sat at the edge of her mother's bed while her mom turned her face in towards the pillow to muffle a sob.

"He didn't want me Mikey," she sniffed rubbing at the mascara that trailed down her cheeks, "why didn't he want me?"

Micah placed a comforting hand on her mom's leg, "I don't know mom. Try to get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'm just tired of being abandoned," sleep was creeping its way into her voice.

"Not everyone has abandoned you. I'm here mom," for god sake Micah just wanted her mom to pass out.

Her mom's eyes became droopy, "No, you haven't sweetheart. Not yet," finally she closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and steady.

Micah moved as gently as possible to not disturb her sleeping mother. She walked to the light switch and flicked it off and slipped out the door.

When she got back to the basement she saw Doc and Marty practically falling asleep sitting up.

She went to go get some extra blankets and pillows from the linen closet. She tossed a blanket and pillow into each one of their laps which startled the two out of their dazed state.

"You guys can help yourself to a couch or the floor if you want. The bathroom is just around the corner," she pointed in the direction, "my room is next door to the bathroom. If you guys need anything just wake me up and let me know."

Doc was already climbing up one of the couches. Micah was sure he was passed out before he even laid his body down.

Marty stood and walked over to her.

He wasn't the tallest man. Maybe slightly taller than her, but man was he still attractive. His son could be his clone but looks was all they shared. This Marty had an aura of confidence that made him so much more alluring. It was beginning to freak Micah out. She had met Mr. Mcfly countless of times before when she went over to tutor Marty and she had never found him attractive then. Granted he was much older than she.

"Does that happen a lot?" Marty pointed towards the direction of the stairs.

Micah laughed darkly, "Every night."

"Damn. How old are you? A kid shouldn't have to take care of their parent," he offered her a sympathetic look.

Micah hated it. She didn't want pity. She was strong.

"We're the same age," she argued.

Marty gave her a lopsided smile, "Well technically I'm old enough to be your dad."

She couldn't help but smile back, "No technicalities. In this moment, between you and me, we are the same age. It doesn't matter that I happen to know your old self too."

"Old? Did I not age well?" Marty laughed.

Micah scrunched her face as if she were thinking hard. Finally she shook her head.

"Well shit. There's nothing I can do about that," He smiled.

"Invest in a face lift," Micah suggested.

They both laughed but that quickly fizzled out into a more awkward chuckle. Micah wanted to slap herself. Was she actually flirting with someone who could be her father? Well this Mr. Mcfly wasn't in his late forties, he was her age but still.

Marty felt guilty because he was reciprocating the flirtatious behavior. There was no denying Micah was a pretty girl. He had noticed that the moment he saw her, but he didn't belong here, well his seventeen year old self didn't belong here. Not to mention he had Jenniffer and a wonderful future family to think about. This was entirely inappropriate behavior.

Micah bit her lip and without meaning to Marty's gaze fell towards them. Marty was felt so many different things. The two prominent feelings were desire and guilt. For a moment he let himself be attracted to her. It almost was like the same thing he felt when he first saw Jenniffer but possibly slightly stronger. He shook his head and focused on the guilt. He shouldn't even be dancing with that thought. He loves Jenniffer.

Marty inhaled a deep breath, "Thanks," he held up the pillow and blanket slightly, "for letting us stay until we figure this out."

Micah quickly nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "No problem. Like I said my room is just around the corner. Come get me if you need anything. Goodnight," she said quickly.

"Night," Marty made his way around to the other couch and made his bed before laying down.

Micah turned on her heel and made a beeline toward her bedroom door. As she was getting ready for bed she couldn't help but think about what just happened. She was flirting with Mr. Mcfly! She kept calling him this hoping it would establish some sort of boundary, so far it was making her feel more disgusted with herself. How could she do such a thing? He had a family! She was his son's tutor. Overall the behavior was just wrong. Completely wrong, but if she was not mistaken wasn't he flirting back? Doesn't matter. Maybe Mr. Mcfly was just a very flirty guy when he was younger.

Still Micah's heart fluttered when she saw his gaze cast downwards toward her lips.

She stood from her desk chair, "No don't feel like that. Don't do it," she crawled underneath her thick comforter.

She shut off the light on the nightstand and tried to get a goodnights sleep with thoughts that weren't filled with Mr. Mcfly.

* * *

Micah was in such a deep sleep that she almost couldn't feel the hand shaking her awake. Quickly jerking her shoulder away from the unwanted touch, she burrowed herself deeper into the comfort of her blanket.

"Piss off," came her muffled voice from beneath all her blankets. Marty didn't want to be up any more than she, did but Doc had just woke him up not too long ago saying how they should go get the DeLorean before the sun came to a full rise.

"Hey sorry," Marty gave her another shake, "but Doc really wants to go get the DeLorean," Micah peeked out from her cocoon and looked at the clock that sat on her bedside table.

"It's 4:00 in the morning. We only got two hours of sleep," Micah was visibly annoyed.

Marty nodded in agreement, "I know, but we really need to go get it."

Micah crawled out of bed with a huff and almost walked right into Marty, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

So for the second time that night the three of them piled into her car.

There were signs of the early dawn. Wisps of clouds and clear blue sky lead the way. They made it to Micah's work in less than fifteen minutes since there wasn't anyone out this early in the morning.

Doc and Marty walked up to the time machine with Micah trailing a little ways behind.

"I believe we may have just enough fuel to make the trip back to Micah's," Doc opened the driver's side door.

Marty leaned his head towards the car to look at the dial, "Are you sure Doc?"

Emmett pulled himself fulling inside the car, "Positive," Micah thought he didn't sound so sure, "get in Marty!"

As Marty walked over to the passenger side he looked over and addressed Micah, "We'll follow you."

Micah nodded and got back in her car. She didn't understand the technicalities of the time machine or why it seemed to lose gas so quickly but from the lack of confidence in Doc's voice she was sure it was going to stop moving in the middle of the road. Micah was honestly shocked when they made it back to her house without any complications.

She walked up to Marty's open window, "You guys can park in the garage."

"Won't your ma notice," he asked.

Micah just shook her head and went into her house.

A few moments later Marty and Doc walked in, "Now what?" she asked them.

Doc looked at her as if she grew another head, he seemed to give her that look a lot, "What do you mean? We can't do anything until we get the plutonium," he shook his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, considering they had this discussion last night.

"Right," Micah's brain was sleep deprived, "got a full proof plan yet Doc?" Marty smiled at her use of Emmett's nickname. He was hoping that maybe that was a sign of her becoming more comfortable with them.

Doc sat at the tiny kitchen table and sighed, "Not exactly. We need to find a way to cut of power to the plant and I seem to be drawing a blank on what to do," he slapped his hand on the surface of the table causing both Micah and Marty to jump.

Marty tried to comfort his friend, "You'll think of something Doc," Marty backed off though when Doc snapped at him.

"What if I can't?" Marty looked at him with confusion, Micah guessed this wasn't usual behavior for Doctor Emmett Brown.

"What do you mean? You're the smartest guy I know. We'll get the plutonium. We just got to think on it," Marty smiled when he saw Doc's body slump with relief.

Micah felt bad watching the pair. All this time she was thinking about herself and how she was feeling, but she never took the time to try and understand how they must feel. From what she has heard Doc had a family back in 1985, and Marty had Jenniffer who he had to get back to.

Pushing herself away from the kitchen counter and walking up to Doc, "I'll help. In any way I can," she placed her hand on top of his, "including breaking into the power plant to get the precious plutonium."

When Doc looked up at Micah she could tell he appreciated her promise. After all she was putting her freedom on the line.

"Thank you," Doc told her.

Micah nodded, "Okay! Let's get back to work," she said with enthusiasm walking toward the basement stairs, "First things first let's figure out a way to disable the power."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but my OC. I don't own anything related to Back to the Future.

* * *

After two hours of brain storming Doc believed he finally knew all the materials he was going to need to interfere with the power at the Plant. The main item needed for his little device was a 1979 Walkman, and the big issue they now faced was that Micah had absolutely no idea where to get one.

"Can we just use an IPod," Micah suggested with a shrug.

Doc adamantly shook his head, "I'm afraid not. It would take me far too long to learn the setup of how this IPod works. I'm already familiar with the mechanics of the Walkman."

Micah frowned and crossed her arms, "I don't know where I would get a working Walkman. They don't sell them in stores anymore. Maybe I can check eBay but who knows how long that would take to get here and if it would even work," she said trying to think of a solution.

"Are you sure that you can't use an IPod or whatever it is Doc?" Marty asked.

Doc placed his hands on his hips and let out a heavy sigh, "I could. The only issue is that I would need time to figure out the layout of the device and even then I wouldn't know for sure if the device will be powerful enough to interfere with the power. With the Walkman I know it will for sure."

As if Micah had a light bulb over her head, she was hit with an idea.

"I may know a guy," she stood up and walked over to her phone, "that can get us this precious Walkman."

Marty followed her to the other side of the room, "Really, who?"

Micah really did not want to talk to the person she was about to message, but she also wanted to help Doc and Marty, so swallowing her pride she found the name in her contacts.

As she was composing the message she answered Marty's question, "This guy named Griff. He may have mentioned once or twice that his grandpa has all this lame but interesting stuff from the 80's. He could possibly have a Walkman," Micah placed her phone in her back pocket. Now all she had to do was wait for Griff to reply.

Marty made a noise of disgust and stared at Micah. All Micah could do was return the look, staring into those crystal clear blue eyes and made an attempt to understand Marty's disapproving look.

She eventually gave up, "What?"

Marty scoffed again, "Griff Tannen? You talk to the bastard that bully's my son?" Marty would never admit it but he was shocked that a girl like Micah would willingly talk to a bone head like Griff. Marty highly doubted that there was much of a difference between Griff and Biff. They were practically the same person. They expected everything to be handed to them on a silver platter and anyone who refused to give them what they wanted, the two would result to taking it by force.

Micah rolled he eyes and took a defensive stance, "I don't go out of my way to talk to Griff. I think he's the biggest asshole to have walked the halls of Hill Valley High, but you need a Walkman," she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and pulled it out to look at his response. What he said caused another eye roll, "Typical," she mumbled.

"What'd he say?" Marty leaned in a little closer to her in an attempt to read the message over her shoulder.

Micah shook her head and began to respond, "Nothing. Just being typical Griff. He can't do anything nice out of the kindness of his heart, there's always a price."

"That is?" Marty couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice. He really did not like the Tannen family.

"Griff has been trying to get me to go on a date with him since freshman year. I asked if his grandpa had a Walkman and if he does could I have it. Him being Griff said sure if I go on a date with him," Micah rolled her eyes once again.

Marty was overcome with worry, "Are you going to do it?"

Micah laughed, "It's just one date. I told him he needs to give me the Walkman first though. Trust me when I say I would rather go on a date with a potato instead of him."

"Then don't do it. Really you don't need to do this for us. We can just get one another way," Marty tried to talk her out of this idea.

Doc placed his head in his hands, "Marty! It's one measly dinner date. I'm positive Micah knows what she is doing," Micah was glad Doc had taken her side in this.

"Plus this is the quickest way to get what you need, I can handle myself," she added, "Besides he already said yes."

Marty sighed in defeat, "When are you going on your date?"

"Next Friday," she read as she got the message.

"When are you getting the Walkman?" Doc asked her.

Micah hesitated before answering, "Next Thursday."

Doc's eyes widened, "Can't you go on this date earlier so he can give it to you sooner?"

Micah shook her head, "He's going to keep it to the very last minute to ensure that I go on this date with him. I know how Griff works."

Doc shook his head, "What are we going to do for a week? Stay cooped up in your basement?"

Micah really did not know what to say so she shrugged instead.

Marty interjected again, "Don't worry Doc. We need to figure out the rest of the plan to get the plutonium anyway."

"You guys can go out. Marty may need to be a little more careful, but no offense Doc, I don't know what you are up to these days. I don't even think you are in town anymore," Micah told him.

Micah caught sight of the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed causing both Marty and Doc to jump.

"What?" Marty asked while she grabbed her coat and car keys.

"I forgot I had a Saturday detention," she hurriedly shoved her arms into her jacket, "Strickland has it out for me."

Marty gave a knowing laugh, "Is he still bald?"

Micah's mouth opened in shock, "Still? God has the guy ever had hair?"

"I guess not," Marty smiled his crooked smile. Micah's mouth seemed to have a mind of its own because she noticed her lips curving into the goofiest smile that has ever graced her lips. Shaking her head to snap out of it, Micah began to ascend the stairs.

Before she got to the top she turned and looked at Doc and Marty, "My mom shouldn't be up for a few more hours and hopefully I'll be back by then. If you guys think she's coming down just run to the bathroom and lock the door. Turn the shower on, she'll leave to give me some alone time. Okay I'll see you when I get back," she finished quickly and basically sprinted to her car.

When she was halfway to her school the thought of teaching them how the TV remote and the computer worked had just hit her. Well it was too late now and she was sure they would find a way to entertain themselves.

* * *

Micah had only been gone for fifteen minutes, and already Marty could feel boredom creep over him. After all he was cooped up in this basement, sitting on a couch playing with his thumbs. It wasn't like he was much help to Doc. He wasn't the one who was a scientist. He barely understood the mechanics of the time machine. At least when Micah was here he had someone to talk to. Not that he couldn't talk to Doc. He could, but there was something comforting having someone your own age to talk to.

Marty looked up at Doc and saw him looking at the blueprints while feverishly writing on a pad of paper. The sight caused Marty to heave a heavy sigh. He hated feeling useless and he felt nothing but in this moment. Useless and bored.

"Is there anything I can do to help Doc?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

Doc looked up from the mess on the coffee table to Marty, "Yes, there is actually."

"What?" Marty quickly jumped at the opportunity to do something.

"Control yourself," Doc said which caused a confused look to cross Marty's face.

"What are you talking about Doc?" he had no clue what he meant.

Doc gave Marty a knowing look, "Marty, I know how you are when it comes to beautiful girls. Don't think I didn't notice that little interaction between you and Micah before she left."

A nervous laugh escaped Marty's mouth. Sure, Micah was pretty but he had Jenniffer, and he had every intention of getting back to her.

"What are you trying to say Doc? I love Jenniffer. I want to be with Jenniffer. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I'm not you. I'm not going to fall for someone who isn't from my time," Marty didn't realize that his ramble began to sound more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Doc.

Doc looked back down at his work, "I thought the same thing Marty, but it's reassuring to hear that you have no intentions of romantically connecting with the girl."

"You got nothing to worry about Doc," Marty told him once again.

Instead of sitting, Marty reclined back on his makeshift bed. He couldn't help but think how insane that task was. Did Doc really think he would fall in love with this girl from the future? There was no way! This girl is the same age as his son, well future son. Besides Marty really does truly love Jenniffer. Sure he may not be able to help himself and he may look at another attractive girl, hell he even did that back in his time! He's a flirty guy but he was loyal, and he would never betray Jenniffer like that. All Micah is to him is a girl he just met who was kind enough to help him and Doc get back to the past. She just also happened to be attractive, but Marty loved Jenniffer and that's all that mattered.

Marty kept Jenniffer in his thoughts up until Micah came home.

Micah could not contain her annoyance no matter how hard she tried to. She stomped down the stairs causing Marty to wake from his nap. Doc didn't even notice her presence until she reached the couch and plopped down beside Marty.

She grabbed the remote and switch the TV on hoping to lose herself in some dumb reality show and not think about Strickland.

Marty stared at her trying to gauge whether or not to say something, and if he did what should he say.

He settled on the most innocent question he could think of, "How was detention?"

This elicited an eye roll from Micah. Marty noticed she did that whenever she was extremely annoyed or agitated.

"Well I have another one next Saturday because I was one minute late," she turned her body towards Marty and raised her hand holding up one finger, "one minute."

"That sucks," Marty tried his best to offer his sympathies as she turned back to look at the TV.

"Doesn't matter. Can't change it now," Micah shrugged, "How's the plan coming along," she asked Doc.

"I believe I have the details on what I will do. I just need that Walkman," he told her.

Micah nodded, "You'll have it by Thursday."

"It would be better if I had it sooner," Doc mumbled.

Micah wasn't annoyed with Doc. She understood he needed to get back as soon as possible but damn it she was trying. She already had a crappy morning, she had to lower her morals and talk to Griff, someone who she absolutely despised. Then she had to go see her second least favorite person in the world only to get another detention and having to see him again. All Micah wanted was for Doc to be a little more understanding and know she was doing the best she can in the situation they were in.

"I'm trying okay," her tone didn't disguise her mood at all, "I'm doing all I can to help you guys. It wouldn't kill you to be a little more appreciative."

Marty interjected before the two got into it, "We know. And we're thankful," he gave Doc a pointed look.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the crap that was playing on the TV.

"I feel bad," Micah finally said, "You guys probably feel like caged animals, being stuck in the basement all day."

"I feel content," Doc said, "besides it would be too risky to go out."

Just as he said that Marty began to voice his opinion, "Well, it is getting kind of boring."

Micah looked at the two trying to think of a way to get them out of the house without jeopardizing their safety. She already told Emmett that he would be fine to go out because she didn't even think his future self was in town anymore. Marty on the other hand was a little trickier. He had to worry about running into his kids and himself along with Jenniffer.

Micah finally spoke after minutes of thinking, "We could go out at night," she turned at Marty, "you and Jenniffer wouldn't be out, and your kids now have a curfew because of their grades. Chances that you will run into them are slim to none," Marty was so excited to have a chance to get out of this basement, but it was cut short when Doc spoke.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," he told the two.

Marty's energy level was so high at this point he wasn't going to let this chance go, "Come on Doc. You don't have to leave the basement if you don't want to, but please, I'll go insane if I have to sit here for a week."

Doc sighed, "Marty, you know what could happen if you ran into your future self."

"I know Doc, but I promise we'll be careful," Marty felt the adrenaline run through his veins at the possibility of being free.

Doc and Marty stared at each other. It was clear that Marty wasn't going to back down and he wouldn't listen to Doc even if he talked his ear off and became blue in the face. Marty was going to do what Marty wanted to do.

"Fine," Doc relented, "but I do not want to hear it if something goes wrong."

"Thanks Doc," Marty said.

Doc laughed, "Don't thank me. You would have gone anyway no matter what I said."

"Probably," Marty turned to look at Micah, "what are we going to do?"

Micah quickly tried to think of some activities, "I can show you uptown Hill Valley, but we have to wait till past 6:00. That's your kid's curfew."

"Nice," at this point Marty couldn't hold in his excitement. He was just so happy to get out of the basement and have a little bit of fun.

Doc observed the two on the couch. He just hoped that Marty would stay focused and really understand what was important here. He knew that Marty's biggest weakness was pretty girls and Micah was graced with nice features. Doc did not see this situation ending well and he only says this from experience. He thought once that he wouldn't fall in love with someone not from his time and he couldn't have been more wrong.

All Doc could do now was hope that Marty meant what he had said earlier and by the looks of it he was already failing.

" _When Jenniffer and I met, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other,"_ Doc recalled the memory of the time he and Marty had talked about love at first sight. If only Marty could see himself now. Every couple of seconds his gaze would find its way to Micah and then back to the TV. Doc shook his head in disapproval at the sight.

The only person that boy had fooled was himself. Doc didn't believe Marty was in love with Micah, at least not yet and it better stay that way, but the boy was definitely attracted to her.

Only time will tell what will become of those two, and all Doc could do was hope that it wouldn't destroy their futures.


End file.
